(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for optimizing the growth of fish reared in a pond.
(ii) Description of Related Art
In aquacultural farming, oxygen, feed and water are three essential factors. Furthermore, the availability of oxygen directly influences the performances of the fish farming. To cover the basic physiological requirements of the fish (maintenance, movement and the like) but also to provide for the growth of this fish, the latter uses the energy obtained by the oxidation of the feeds, by virtue of the oxygen dissolved in the water. This concentration of oxygen dissolved in the water varies according to various parameters and it is important to remain above the critical oxygen concentration threshold at the limit of which the fish has a reduced metabolic activity and exhibits respiratory insufficiencies. Below this threshold, the lethal threshold, that is to say the death of the fish, is rapidly reached.
Whereas a liter of air contains about 300 mg of oxygen, a liter of fresh water at saturation contains about 30 times less, that is to say about 10 mg. This concentration varies according to the source of the water (sea water, fresh water, stagnant water, underground water, river water and the like), the temperature of the water (an increase in temperature reduces the concentration of dissolved oxygen at saturation), and the presence of organisms in this water (algae or plants, which produce or which consume oxygen). To these different factors, there should be added the density of the fish in water, knowing that in intensive farming, the density of fish is high and that the latter therefore rapidly depletes the resources of the medium.